sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Northman
Eric Northman is the Area 5 (northern) Sheriff of Louisiana and owns the vampire bar, Fangtasia, in Shreveport. While it is hinted that he is around 1000 or 1100 years old. His actual age is never confirmed (most likely because of the poor records kept in the middle ages). While Eric is around the same age as the queen of Louisiana, he doesn't want more power than he has; probably one of the reasons he wasn't killed in the Louisiana/Arkansas take over. Eric does, however, take his job very seriously. It was said that on the list of things important to Northman his job ranks number one and relationships rank around 10th. It was also said that Eric looks out for "number one spelled E-R-I-C". While he genuinely loves Sookie (something even he doesn't understand) he won't lay his life on the line for her...as Bill would. Appearance Eric is described as tall, broad shouldered, blond, and handsome. He towers over average people at about six feet and five inches, his blond hair is long (we assume it is down his back) and is styled in elaborate braids for special occasions. He has piercing blue eyes, a fit body and a large.... penis. More then once Sookie notices that she and Eric have the exact same shade of blond hair, though their blue eyes are different. Also a cunning smirk is often on Eric's face Personality While True blood seems to focus on making Eric as creepy as possible by the end of the 1st book he falls into his predominate personality that he has there after. Eric, on average, is a nice guy. Several of his employees have said that he is a good boss to work for: he doesn't really force them to do anything extreme and he has never "made" them do anything they weren't willing to do. In the beginning, he is the comic relief person of Sookie's life, popping up on missions under various aliases during under cover missions and making passes at her on the side. However, as he starts actually having feelings for Sookie, he gets more agitated around her and has random bits of rage, mostly because of what happened in DttW. Also, while he cares for Sookie, she is often surprised at how little he cares about the deaths of others. Eric loves making money, he is ambitious (but not overly so), cunning, and mischievous. While Eric is an ok guy as far as vampires go, he is still a vampire. Memory loss Throughout most of Dead to the World Eric had lost his memory and was found by Sookie running on the side of the road with out a shirt or shoes. He had crossed a witch who wanted him in more ways than one and when Chow had killed her messenger that spell was the price. Sookie had been put in charge of his protection by Pam in order to keep the witches from finding him. During his stay with her Sookie feels maternally responsible for Eric who acts utterly freaked out and is mistrustful of everyone but her. They end up in a relationship after she sees some of the nicer faucets of his personality that were covered up or eradicated by his long life and stress of his job. During this time, he also helps her get rid the body of Debbie Pelt who had waited for her in her kitchen to kill her. Eric jumped in front of Sookie, saving her, and while Pelt was distracted by Eric's being there (she had expected her to be alone) Sookie grabbed her brothers shot gun and killed her. They cleaned up the mess and the next day Pam had gotten the witch to lift the curse. Eric, who until recently had no memory of his stay at Sookie's, was driven mad by his lack of memory. (Sookie explained it as he feeling he lost control, not something he liked) Now that he does remember, he was shocked to find that he felt happier than he had in centuries but is still confused. He has done several nice things for her now that he does remember. Abilities and Powers Eric has all the trimmings one get while being a vampire, super strength, heightened senses, and uncanny abilities in bed. It was previously mentioned in Dead Until Dark that vampires can also develop unique abilities, Eric's is flight. Relationships Sookie Stackhouse Pam Bill Compton Niall History Not much is known about Eric's history. Sookie believes he was once a Viking which maybe true since he is roughly one thousand years old. Some time during the 1800s Eric met Pam, and turned her into a vampire, out of loneliness. Spoilers for book 9 say we will learn more about his past.